


Оправдательный вердикт

by littleshiver



Category: Castle
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	

Кейт знает Рика уже сколько? Восемь-девять лет? Почти треть жизни, если не вдаваться в подробности голой арифметики. Кейт знает, что Рик — это страшная помесь привлекательного мужчины, знаменитого писателя, талантливого детектива и щенка лабрадора. Последнее проявляется в нем все чаще, и, наверно, Беккет пора начать беспокоиться, что это, вероятно, подступающий кризис среднего возраста.  
Кейт знает Рика уже достаточно давно, чтобы понять: есть очень ограниченный круг людей, забота о которых может заставить его в среду вечером сидеть с отсутствующим выражением лица и пить односолодовый виски из старых запасов. И если бы с этими людьми что-то случилось, она бы уже была в курсе — Касл категорически не умеет молчать.  
Кейт знает, что успокоить Рика может только то факт, что мир не катится в тартарары по его вине или по чьей-либо ещё. Касл любит мир гладко выбритым, одетым в лучший костюм и бесконечно уверенным в своих силах. По сути, он любит воображать себя всем миром, и только щенок лабрадора в его сознании пока удерживает Рика от желания покорить себе Землю (хотя, был бы у него джедайский световой меч...)  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Кейт осторожно, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку или хотя бы успеть перехватить её и взять верх над эмоциями мужа.  
Сейчас его определенно топят эмоции, теории и догадки, но, судя по всему, не самого приятного содержания.  
— Знаешь, Кейт, мне кажется, Алексис влюбилась, по-настоящему и наверняка, а я совершенно не знаю, что с этим делать.  
Беккет хочется громко выдохнуть от облегчения, громко засмеяться, но предчувствие удерживает её за руку и шепчет на ухо, что лучше повременить и вызнать все подробности. Капитан Беккет все-таки очень хороший следователь.  
— Но ведь такое уже случалось, она даже жила с этим невозможным, не-помню-как-зовут, идиотом.  
Лишнее напоминание о затяжном и крайне опрометчивом романе дочери, увы, лишь подливает масла в огонь.  
— Я имею в виду, ты сталкиваешься с этим не в первый раз и уже должен был выработать стратегию, разве не так?  
Кейт знает Рика и его методы, но что-то в этой ситуации она явно упускает. Капитан Беккет не любит вытягивать нужную информацию клещами, категорически.  
— Нет, Кейт, сейчас совсем другое, ты не понимаешь. Тогда я видел, что ей просто хочется сбежать от меня, побыть самостоятельной, а сейчас я твердо уверен, что она влюблена и, если честно, похоже, что взаимно. — Касл кивает каким-то своим мыслям и добавляет: — Видела бы ты эти взгляды, когда они считают, что никто не заметит, а общие шуточки — это все так напомнило мне нас самих, что я просто... теряюсь, Кейт.  
Рик беспомощно смотрит ей в глаза и просит, буквально требует совета. Хоть какого-нибудь, потому что, Кейт знает, сам он перебрал в голове уже тысячу вариантов.  
— Погоди, так они не просто влюблены, они уже встречаются?  
Следователь в голове капитана Беккет соображает чуть быстрее, чем она сама. Иногда она настолько погружается в работу, что забывает отключить голову дома, и все методы решения проблем у неё именно такие — следовательские: опрос свидетелей, допрос подозреваемых, непосредственно арест. Кейт ругает себя за подобные методы вне работы, но сказанного уже не вернешь.  
— Думаю, да, Кейт, в последнее время я заметил, что они сблизились ещё больше. Знаешь, после Лос-Анджелеса в Алексис что-то изменилось, она словно стала другой: не хуже, не лучше, просто я смотрю на неё, вижу любимую дочь, но и влияние этих отношений безусловно есть. Думаю, все началось как раз тогда.  
— Погоди-погоди, — Кейт машет рукой, — после Лос-Анджелеса? Они были там вместе? Но ведь вы летали втроем, неужели Алексис удалось обхитрить вас с Хейли и привези за собой ещё кого-то?  
Рик смотрит на неё широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами.  
— Кейт, я говорю об Алексис и Хейли.  
Беккет на секунду чувствует себя компьютером, у которого произошел сбой.  
— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что Алексис... — Она ахает и прикрывает рот рукой.  
— ...Влюблена в Хейли, да, Кейт. — Касл салютует ей стаканом с виски и допивает оставшееся на дне.  
Кейт не знает, что сказать, потому что, если честно, научилась воспринимать Алексис не только как дочь Рика, но и как взрослую, разумную женщину, бесконечно добрую, заботливую, и ей бы в голову не пришло воспринять дружескую заботу младшей Касл о Хейли в романтическом ключе до этого вечера. Зато теперь многие кусочки мозаики в голове очень уж удачно складываются в недвусмысленные доказательства больше-чем-дружбы. Будь Хейли мужчиной, Беккет уже давно заключила бы с Каслом пари, кто раньше расколется, но в данной ситуации ей самой нечего сказать.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать с этим своим открытием, Кейт, но в любом случае хочу точно знать, что моя дочь в безопасности.  
— Поверь мне, с Хейли она всегда в безопасности. Та стала частью нашей семьи задолго до всего этого безумия с Локсет, а теперь, когда настоящая опасность позади, я думаю, мы все имеем право на отдых и счастье.  
Кейт забирает у мужа пустой бокал и садится к нему на колени.  
— Как думаешь, это у них надолго? — все ещё задумчиво спрашивает Рик. И Кейт знает, что он давным-давно все для себя решил.  
— Не знаю, милый, но очень на это надеюсь. — Беккет кладет голову мужу на плечо и умиротворенно выдыхает. — Только не спрашивай их о детях, ладно? — просит она.  
Рик смеется ей в волосы и недвусмысленно накрывает бедро ладонью:  
— О, дорогая, тут мы пока ещё сами можем успеть.


End file.
